Such devices serve the purpose of making at least a light-emitting means and/or a light-emitting module, in particular an LED module, possible in a compact structural form. Such light-emitting means can be arranged in a luminaire, preferably in a reflector lamp.
Devices referred to as LED modules, also as LED light engines, are known from the prior art. Such LED modules often have a housing, which serves as mechanical protection and at the same time facilitates mounting. These housings make it possible for example for the rear side of the LED module to be fastened on a surface of a heat sink. The device has a housing and at least one possibility for fastening a connector, for example a flat connector.
An LED module is described in DE20321643 U1. However, this module has fixedly contacted conductors, which cannot be detached from the LED module.
The object of the invention is to provide an LED module as a light-emitting means that has a compact structural form and with which contact can easily be made.